


Just Presque Married

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira se rend au mariage de Athrun / POV Kira</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Presque Married

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne possède aucun des personnages cités dans cette histoire

Je n’arrive pas à y croire. Athrun se marie. Mo meilleur ami se marie aujourd’hui. J’envie et jalouse Lacus. Nous étions si proches quand nous étions étudiants, lui et moi. Je sens encore sa douceur. Sa peau. Son souffle. Je vois encore ses joues rougir. Son visage se crisper. Ses yeux se fermer. Je regrette tant cette époque. Quand nous étions amis. Meilleurs amis. Sex friends. Sex best friends. Je t’aime encore, tu sais, Athrun. Je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer depuis qu’on s’est retrouvés à la fac. J’entends encore sa voix m’appeler, soupirer mon nom. Il a toujours eu une façon particulière de prononcer mon prénom, pourtant « Kira » ne se dit pas de trente-six manières, mais il a toujours eu sa façon à lui de m’appeler. « Kira » était mon mot préféré venant de lui après « je t’aime ».

Mon monde s’est écroulé quand il m’a annoncé qu’il avait une petite amie et que c’était sérieux. J’ai haï son « Mais je t’aime toujours, Kira ». Mais s’il m’aimait tant pourquoi n’étais-je pas cette personne? Pire, il m’a demandé d’être son témoin car je suis son « meilleur ami » et « la personne à qui il tient le plus avec Lacus ». Je suis supposé raconter des anecdotes mais tout ce à quoi je pense sont nos étreintes passionnées. Je ne peux décemment pas raconter ça. Je veux le voir heureux, pas en colère. Je ne veux pas ruiner son mariage, sa vie. Je ne veux pas être égoïste. Je ne veux pas lui faire ça. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je l’aime trop pour le blesser.

« Kira? » Frisson au son de sa voix.  
« Oui? » On va dans une pièce isolée.  
« Merci d’être là pour moi, ça compte beaucoup, tu sais? »  
« Je suis désolé de n’avoir rien à dire sur toi. ‘Fin, je n’ai pas d’anecdotes, je veux dire. A part notre petit secret qui le restera. Ne t’inquiète pas, je le garderai pour moi. »  
« Merci. »  
« Je ne sais même pas comment vous vous êtes rencontrés. »  
« Mon père me l’a présentée. Je pensais que tu savais que c’était un mariage arrangé. Je ne suis pas amoureux d’elle mais mon père étant très malade, je voulais me marier pour lui faire plaisir. Je pensais trouver une petite amie à la fac, mais tu as déboulé et mis ma vie sans dessus-dessous, je n’en dormais plus. Mais je t’aime toujours, tu sais, Kira. »  
« Alors pourquoi as-tu choisi Lacus? »  
« Pour donner des petits-enfants à mon père. »  
« Pourquoi ne pas avoir pensé à toi? »  
« Ce n’est pas si simple, Kira. Mais pour être honnête, j’ai envie de te prendre par la main et partir. »  
« Nous ne sommes plus des adolescents, nous avons vingt-sept ans, Athrun. »  
« Je sais. » Je vois son visage s’approcher du mien. Instinctivement, je l’imite et nos lèvres se frôlent. Je déglutis. Il m’embrasse plu franchement, il passe ses bras autour de mon cou tandis que je réponds avec fougue. Il interrompt le baiser et me regarde dans les yeux.  
« On ne devrait pas déterrer le passé, Athrun. »  
« Je ne suis pas encore marié, Kira. »  
« Ah! Te voilà, Athrun! Ta future femme t’attend. » Cagalli. J’espère qu’elle n’a rien vu.  
« J’arrive Cagalli. »  
« Ils s’impatientent dans la salle d’à côté. »  
« J’arrive, Cagalli. »  
« Okay! » Elle repart aussi vite qu’elle est arrivée. Athrun m’embrasse de nouveau. Il me prend la main et part en courant. Pour ne pas tomber, je le suis.  
« Mais que fais-tu, Athrun? »  
« Je pense à moi, Kira. »


End file.
